the_universe_i_have_madefandomcom-20200215-history
Ideologies and Politics (Unlikely Empires)
Center Ideologies Liberalism Liberalism is a democratic Ideology that sits in the centre of the political spectrum. Liberals view the upholding of individual liberties to be the main importance of the state. Liberalism supports a capitalist free market economy, meaning that Liberal nations are almost always capitalist also. Conservatism Conservatism is a democratic ideology that sits on the centre-right of the political spectrum. Conservatives are best described as "anti-change", in the sense that conservatives distrust change and are always cautious regarding it. Social Democracy Social democrats are centre-left socialists that support socialism but believe in democratic systems and in change via reform instead of revolution and bloodshed, these reforms usually are designed to fit within a capitalist state but provide better conditions to the working class (Universal healthcare, minimum wadges and such). Socialist Ideologies Revolutionary Communism Revolutionary Communism is a radical socialist ideology that encourages massive state power and permanent worldwide revolution of the working class. This aims to free humanity from the evils of capitalism at all costs. Moderate Socialism Socialism is an left wing economic and political system based around the re-distribution of wealth to the lower class. Moderate Socialism is mostly split into Democratic Socialism and Anarchism, however many variants of "Moderate Socialism" do not fit these groups. Orthodox Leninism Orthodox Leninism is a radical communist ideology that encourages a Philosophy known as "communism in one country", this says that if socialism is established in one country, that country must focus on self preservation over the spread of Communism, as all will inevitably come to follow communism eventually. Fascist Ideologies National Militarism Direct military control over the government and ultra-nationalism fervor are two major features of National Militarism. Variants of National Militarism range from Tribal Warlords to Militaristic Oligarchies. the foreign policy of National Militarist nations is usually very aggressive and expansionist. National Socialism National Socialism is an Ideology revolving around racial supremacy and ethno-nationalism. Invented in France after the french revolution, National Socialism contains many elements of the French Revolution such as extreme anti-monarchism, devout atheism and a planned economy. Parliamentary Fascism Parliamentary Fascism is a democratic variant of Fascism. As the name implies, this ideology encourages a democratic parliament with a written fascist constitution to preserve the "national Interest". This Ideology was by fascists who grew disillusioned by National Socialism and such encourages private worship, constitutional monarchy and limited capitalism. Other Monarchism Monarchism is an ancient ideology where a single person rules with either absolute power or a shares power with parliament/crown council, however the monarch in the latter case must have power over the other governing body in order for it to be Monarchism. Another important part of monarchism is the hereditary aspect of leadership. Reactionary Reactionary politics are incredibly varied, they range from Reactionary Democrats, Despotic Dictators to Religious Theocracies. But the thing that ties them all together a desire to defend society from change and to move backwards to how things were. A few examples would be the Commonwealth of Sicily (A Despotic Theocracy led by the Pope) or the Radical wing of the Democratic Party in the United States of America.